


Watching

by snapealina



Series: Lusty Month Of May 2010 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Circle Jerk, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, remus pining for someone else, sirius pining for remus, so at least of age in the wizarding world, the boys are at least 17 maybe even 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapealina/pseuds/snapealina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius likes to watch Remus. Sirius likes to wank. And Sirius likes to watch Remus wank... James, the poor bloke, finds himself in the middle of all this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Sirius liked to watch. He liked to watch Quidditch, he liked to watch the lake, looking for the Giant Squid, he liked to watch other people work, he liked to watch his friends and most of all he liked to watch Remus.   
  
No one knew, of course Sirius made sure of that, always hiding behind something. But Sirius was content as long as he got to watch Remus.   
  
***  
  
Sirius, James and Peter was hanging out in their dorm., Remus was out doing his Prefect duties. James and Sirius was playing Exploding Snap and Peter was sitting in his bed, nose buried in some weird book. Sirius had no idea what that boy was up to these day, and quite frankly, he didn't care.   
  
Peter abruptly rose from his bed. “Guys? I think maybe I have left something in the library. I have to go find it.”  
  
“What did you forget?” James asked.  
  
Peter hesitated. “Just something... er, my Potions cauldron?”  
  
“You left your cauldron in the library? Why did you bring it there in the first place?” James wondered, but Peter never got to answer before a dripping wet Remus came into the dorm.  
  
“I swear, some day I'm going to hex those Slytherin first years so hard they....ARGH!”  
  
Sirius laughed. “What did they do this time, Prefect Lupin?”  
  
Remus merely looked at him and rolled his eyes. He walked over to his bed, tore his shirt off and wrung it out, leaving a wet puddle on the floor.  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped. In front of him stood a wet, half-naked Remus Lupin, and Sirius felt his blood rush straight to his cock.  
  
“Peter? Didn't you have to get something in the library?” Sirius suddenly said.  
  
“Oh, yeah... that's right.” Peter muttered and left the room.  
  
“That kid is up to something,” James said as Peter closed the door behind him.  
  
“Ah, who cares.” Sirius said. “He's gone.”   
  
Sirius ran over to his bed and pulled down his trousers. “Let's have some fun, boys.”  
  
“Now?” Remus said surprised. “I've just come back from a terrible round.”  
  
“And you need to relax,” Sirius grinned.  
  
“Merlin, Padfoot. Do you have any boundaries at all?” James laughed. “What brought this on?”  
  
“Come on, guys.” Sirius chuckled. “I'm going to do this anyway and you both know you'd much rather join me. Otherwise you'd have to watch and listen to me, and you know I can't stay quiet.”  
  
James laughed. “No, you've proved that several times.”   
  
“So, jump on your beds, lads, and let's start wanking.” Sirius was already ready to go. “Prongs, just picture Lily in nothing more than her school tie and Moony... well, whatever you're thinking about. Maybe getting back at those first years?”  
  
James and Remus looked at each other for a minute before they gave each other a tiny nod and got into their own beds and pulled down their trousers.  
  
This was becoming quite a regular thing between the three of them. The whole thing started one time in fifth year, when James and Remus had caught Sirius wanking behind his curtains. Later they had experienced that it was better they did it together than lie uncomfortable listening to the other. They all had needs from time to time, so where was the problem?  
  
Sirius was well on this way when he first glanced at the other two. James was stroking himself slowly still only half-hard, but Sirius knew that when he first started thinking about Lily that prick of his would grow fast, and it didn't take long before he heard James grunt in his bed. Sirius grinned to himself.  
  
His eyes fell on Remus. Sweet, hot and delicious Remus. Sirius loved to watch Remus wank. The normally sweet and quiet boy always tried to stay so calm and together even when he was pleasuring himself. Sirius wasn't sure if it was because the other two were there, or if it was just the way Remus was, but Sirius couldn't take his eyes of the naked brown-haired boy. Remus' cock wasn't as long as Sirius', but it was thicker, and Sirius had had numerous fantasies about that cock ever since that time in fifth year.  
  
Remus was gently moving his hand up and down along the shaft, eyes closed. He never made a sound. Sirius had no idea how he managed that. Sirius on the other hand was moaning loudly everytime he saw Remus do something new. He kept wondering what it would be like if Remus really let himself go. Did he ever do that?  
  
Sirius was often wondering what Remus was thinking about when he touched himself, but he never dared to ask. What if Remus asked him back?   
  
Remus' thumb moved to the head of his leaking cock, carefully smearing the pre-come over it. Remus was biting his lip and Sirius almost came just by the looks of that. He loved it when Remus bit his lip. Why the poor boy still tried to restrain himself when he was sprawled on the bed like that was a mystery to Sirius. He knew that Remus was stifling a moan when he did that, and just knowing that Remus was in so much bliss right now was enough to make Sirius come hard.  
  
He growled loudly as the white come shot out of him, almost hitting his own face. Remus looked over at him and their eyes met for a second. Sirius was afraid that Remus would get mad at him for looking, but Remus just smiled at him and closed his eyes again.  
  
Sirius kept watching.  
  
Remus' pace picked up and Sirius studied Remus' every move. He didn't want to miss anything. He didn't want to miss Remus pumping himself, Remus biting his lip so hard it bled, and he certainly didn't want to miss when Remus finally released himself and came, finally making a tiny sound.  
  
“Oi,” James threw a sock at him, making Sirius snap out of his trance. “What are you doing?” he whispered.   
  
Sirius looked at James with a pleading look. “Please, don't say anything,” he mouthed the words while shaking his head. James looked furious back at him. Sirius felt awful. He hadn't noticed that James had finished and now James had caught him red-handed staring at his best friend wanking. It wasn't unusual that they glanced at each other, but this had been full-blown staring.  
  
Remus suddenly started to make sounds in the other bed and Sirius couldn't help but look at him. Remus' mouth was wide open, sperm spurted out of him while he started to whimper.   
  
“Ssssssss...” Sirius' heart stopped with anticipation. ”..everus.”   
  
“ _What?_ ” James and Sirius yelled simultaneously and stared at an embarrassed Remus. 


End file.
